


The final battle

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Ending, Final Battle, Gen, Not A Happy Ending, Rocks Fall Everyone Dies, Shiro the lone survivor, The real ending, this is so going to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Will Voltron beat Honerva once and for all?





	The final battle

The final battle was coming to a close, and everything was going well! The power of love and friendship and badass robots were gonna win, everyone was gonna survive and they would all live happily and enjoy their lives!

"Let's go, guys!" Shiro said. "This is our chance! Honerva's giant mech is-"

Suddenly, rocks fell, and everyone died except Shiro. Because fuck you.


End file.
